Will they pass the torch
by Kenn.Faith.Dawn
Summary: Will the Dudley's pass the tag team torch to The Wolves you will have to read and find out.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I don't own any of the Characters in this story they all belong to TNA except for my OC.**

**Summary: Will the Dudley's pass the tag team torch to The Wolves you will have to read and find out.**

**Will they pass the torch?**

**By Kenn,Faith,Dawn**

**Chapter 1**

Bully Ray was in the 6 sided ring with Devon and they both had microphones in their hands.

"So now we have been inducted to the TNA Hall of Fame we feel the responsibility to do this and the Hardy's agree with us. Could the Wolves please join us in the ring?" asked Bully Ray.

'Force of Nature' plays out as The Wolves make their way to the Ring.

"What can we do for you two tonight?" asked Eddie.

"It's simple Tonight we will face you in the ring and since you beat the two best tag teams of the past 20 years we will pass the torch to you two" said Bully.

"Deal we will see you later" said Davey.

"Oh and Boys you have now graduated to Men in our eyes" said Devon.

**Will they pass the torch?**

Later that Night Kurt Angle walked into the Wolves Locker Room.

"Hey Kurt what can we do for you?" asked Eddie.

"I wanted to warn you that Team 3D are planning something" said Kurt.

"We expected them to anyway but it doesn't matter we have a contingency plan we talked to a friend and she has are back like she did once before in ROH"

"Ok well Good luck out their tonight"

The Wolves went back to talking strategy as the door to their locker room opened and someone entered and as the cameraman was pushed out and the door closed a cape was seen.

**Will they pass the torch?**

The Main Event of the Night.

"Are you ready to another Classic 3D Wolves match?" asked Mike Tenay.

"Yeah I sure am, but I do wonder if Team 3D really are planning something" said Taz.

"You have to question it you know them better than most people you should know if they will do something" said Mike.

"Let me put it this way Mike if 3D are planning something well we are in New York I can only think of a hand full of people they might call"

'Force of Nature' plays out as the Wolves come out to the Ring.

'Watch Out, Watch Out' plays out as Team 3D make their way to the ring.

The match starts and Bully starts off against Eddie, Bully locks up and easily gets control of Eddie with a Side Headlock Takedown and follows up his advantage by putting Eddie in a Camel Clutch Davey comes in and hits a Roundhouse Kick to the head of Bully and then he gets knocked down by Devon. The ref tries to get some control but is accidently hit by Bully but he calls for the bell despite Bully's protests, the Protest soon stop and a smirk comes to his face and he hit the ref with the Bully Cutter. Bully Scoop Slams Davey and then does the same to Eddie right on top of Davey and grabs both their legs as Devon climbs the ropes.

"Wassssup?" they both called out before Devon hit the Diving Head-butt the crowd were booing Team 3D but still joined in when they called for the Tables, Devon slid a table in and Bully set it up before waving to the entrance way for someone to come out. Spike came out.

"Oh my look who it is Taz" said Mike Tenay.

"It's Spike and he brought some toys with him" said Taz

Spike was carrying lighter fluid and a lighter and got in the ring and started to pour it onto the Table and lit it. Bully went to pick up one of the Wolves when someone's Music played.

'Wreaking Havok' played out which stunned Team 3D long enough for the wolves to hit Low Blows on Bully and Devon then Havok grabbed Spike and Choke Slammed him through the Table.


	2. Chapter 2

**Will they pass the torch?**

**Chapter 2**

The Next Week the Wolves and Havok were in the ring and challenged Team 3D to find a female partner and they would have one last match a 6 person intergender tornado tag team table elimination match.

'Watch Out, Watch Out' played out and Team 3D came out and stood at the bottom of the Ramp.

"Oh you really think you can defeat us in our Match?" asked Bully.

"Yes we do. Now do you have a Partner?" responded Davey.

"We do and you and the world will be reintroduced to her tonight, but let me say this you need to beat us to get the torch"

"Why wait let's do it now" said Havok.

"Ok, well then I guess it's time to introduce you and the world to the future leader of the Dudley Family. Hey Taz say hello to an Old friend" said Bully.

Team 3D's theme plays out as a women comes out wearing Dudley style Camo Trousers, Black boots, Black T-Shirt covered in 3-D symbols and makes her way down to the ring and hugs Bully and Devon.

"It can't be?" said Taz.

"Taz you know that Woman?" asked Mike Tenay.

"Yes I do and I will say this we both know Havok is destructive, that women is Seriously Evil I am not ashamed to admit that she has beaten me and I know half the ECW Roster would agree she is the only women to have stopped Jazz in ECW"

Bully said "Ladies and Gentleman I would like you to meet Terrie Dudley"

**Will they pass the torch?**

After the crowd had calmed down the match started all 6 participants were legal and Bully and Davey locked up and Bully Irish Whipped Davey over the top rope and went out after hit, Eddie hit Devon with a spin kick and he fell out the ring, Eddie looked round and saw Davey was being beaten down by Bully so he rebounded off the ropes and Spring Boarded over the other side landing on top of Bully. Havok was left in the ring with Terrie Dudley, Havok was laughing and they locked up Havok went for a suplex but Terrie countered out of it and went for a DDT but Havok countered it and punched Terrie who hit the mat but got back up instantly Havok ran at Terrie in an attempt to hit a Clothesline Terrie ducked under and as Havok rebounded off the ropes and Terrie hit her with a Big Boot. Havok hit the mat and rolled out the ring Terrie went to follow her but was stopped by Eddie and Davey who came back in and distracted her Terrie attacked them both with a Double Clothesline and then she grabbed Davey and though him over the top rope before grabbing Eddie and Irish Whipping him into the corner and following him in and hitting a Running Clothesline in the corner to him. She then dragged him up and hit a Suplex and followed it up with a Leg Drop, Bully rolled back in the ring and brought Eddie to his feet and Scoop Slammed Eddie and signalled for Terrie to go to the top rope "Wassssup?" they both called out before she hit the Diving Head-butt. Terrie got back up and Bully came over to her and pushed her like he does with Devon and he called out. "Terrie"

"What?" she responded.

"Get the Tables"

**Will they pass the torch?**

Meanwhile on the other side of the ring Havok was beating down Devon who was now slumped against the ring steps and Havok hit a Running Boot to the Side of Devon's head, Davey who had started to recover from getting thrown from the ring was now looking under the ring and pulled out a Table. Havok turned away from Devon and helped set up the table then she brought Devon to his feet and grabbed him by the throat and tried to Chokeslam Devon but he countered out of it and tried to get back in the fight and isolate Davey but was stopped as Havok saved Davey from going through the table by catching Devon with a Low Blow Eddie moved the ring steps so now they were set up with Devon and Havok in between it and the table. Havok was standing in front of Devon laughing and he reacted by pushing her away unfortunately that was right back in to the ring steps and she slumped down to the floor Devon now revered enough to see what was going on saw where Havok was and that Davey was on kneeling on the top of the stairs trying to see if she was ok, Devon made his was round to the stairs and climbed up until he was behind Davey pulled him up and set him up for a Suplex through the table but again Havok stopped Devon who had his back to her she got up and Davey managed to slightly overbalance Devon and pulled him down as Havok hit a modified version of the HavoKiller through the table.

"Devon has been eliminated" said JB.

**Will they pass the torch?**

Terrie slid the Table in to Bully who set it up and then they both set Eddie up for the 3D through the table.

"Eddie Edwards has been eliminated" said JB.

Both Havok and Davey now slid back in the ring and confronted Terrie and Bully, then as Havok and Davey tried to hit them both with right hands Terrie and Bully ducked under and connected with Bionic Elbows to both of their opponents. Bully then hit the Bully Cutter on Davey while Terrie hit Total Penetration on Havok. Both Bully and Terrie now roll out the ring and begin setting up tables they set two up beside each other and then stack two more on top of them while also suspending some over the ring apron and the barricade and finally they set one up in the ring Bully climbs to the top rope while Terrie lifts Havok up and puts her on Bully's shoulders and Power Bombed her through the table.

"Jessicka Havok has been eliminated" said JB.

Davey in rage caught Terrie with a round house kick and knocked her to the ground then he got Bully and using all the strength he had left he got Bully to the top rope and then bought Bully round so he was facing the 4 tables that had been stacked up and Hurricanrana Bully through the 4 tables.

"Bully Ray has been eliminated" said JB.

Terrie taking the opportunity that presented itself with Davey using all his energy to put Bully through the tables dragged Davey to the table set up between the Ring Apron and the Barricade she pulled him up and placed him on the Table and then started climbing the ropes and hit the Dudleysault putting Davey through the table.

"Davey Richards had been eliminated, so your winners are Team 3D" said JB as Team 3D's Music played out.

The End.

AN: for those of you who are wondering in this Story Terrie Dudley is the daughter of Alex Rizzo otherwise known as Big Dick Dudley.


End file.
